


Three of Many Things That One May Have In Mind During A Christmas Day

by java_rice



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Illustrated, Other, this is for the secret santa event on ff amino aaaaHhh, y ea idk how to make...titles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 01:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17152370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/java_rice/pseuds/java_rice
Summary: A cozy winter day where the streets are crowded with holiday cheer and every home is heavily decorated with lights of red and green. Children ran door to door singing songs of blessings to every person in the neighbourhood, making sure no one is forgotten.This day, Christmas, is a truly precious day. Whether a person celebrated it or not, the Spirit of Giving that travelled all over the world during this day touched everyone’s hearts.(for BunBun <3)





	Three of Many Things That One May Have In Mind During A Christmas Day

Standing by the gates of a church, the Blood of Christ observed the many people that had gathered for the Midnight Mass. He listened to the prayers and hymns that everyone sang. It was heartwarming that everyone was united in this one special day.

“Amen,” they said in unison.

“Amen.”

“Hm... I wonder where Steak and Gingerbread ran off to. They must have gone to the Christmas Market. I should probably go get them before they cause any trouble...”

—

Sitting on the veranda with a small cup of sake in his hand, he watched each snowflake touch the white, frosty ground.

Behind him, he could hear Yellow Wine and Jiuniang laughing childishly as they traded presents. It brought a soft smile on his face.

“I detest Winter so much. It is cold and bitter... However, I become at ease when I get to see the both of them happy like this. Why, because of them, today feels just like a beautiful spring afternoon.”

—

A lonely passerby entered the Coffee House, their jacket covered with snow. They looked like a donut that was powdered with sugar, but their face was definitely far from sweet.

“Welcome to Satan’s Coffee House... Oh?” 

He lifted his red hat to greet the customer, who slowly walked to a table, heavy with exhaustion. He looked at Coffee, who nodded, and immediately prepared a cup of hot chocolate to warm their poor soul. He smiled at him. “You know exactly what to do.”

Walking to the table, with a cheerful air to help raise the person’s spirits, he gave the cup to them, and sat on the chair in front of them. “This one’s on the house, please feel free to stay here and warm up as long as you like!”

**Author's Note:**

> merry crisis and hap holidays to yall aaA!!!!


End file.
